


I want my Chaps Back

by jennifersmockingjay



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Danneel Harris, Bottom Richard, Chaps, Destiel is mentioned, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lube, M/M, Might make a series out of this, Rob and Rich are in a BDSM kind of thing, Safewords, Spanking, Sub!Richard, Top Jensen, What the Hell Did I Write?, You gotta think about it, assless chaps, jared padalecki has a huge dick, jensen also has a big one too, mentions of others - Freeform, mentions of safewords, panties mentioned, poly ship (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: How Richard got in those Chaps from Jensen, only that Jensen and Danneel have more surprises for Richard. Those leather ass-less chaps are quite sexy.





	I want my Chaps Back

"Here," Jensen said holding the chaps up to Richard. The newly forty-nine-year old looked at them.  
"I'm about naked in them," Richard said. Jensen shrugged and looked at Danneel who was smirking at them. They were in his house in Austin. JJ was off at school and Gen and Jared took the  
Zeppelin and Arrow along with Odette to the State Fair. So they were alone.  
"Oh really? I didn't know, hey Dan did you know?" He asked looking at his wife then back to Richard when she shook her head and had a huge grin on her dorky little face.  
"Put them on Rich," Danneel said as she played with a bit of her long fire-red hair.

"But.." Richard said.

"Put the chaps on Richard, no questions," Jensen said as he glanced at his wife than to his friend. Once Richard did Jensen took a few steps back to admire his work.  
"Damn. You got one fucking ass on you. You let Rob hit that?" Jensen asked he motioned Danneel to sit at the end of the bed as Jensen went and touched the naked ass.

"I...don't know...what your....talking...about.," Richard said softly feeling a bit hard already. The sound of a slap came down. Richard let out a gasp and Danneel let out a moan.  
Jensen smirked as he rubbed the spot he just hit. "Don't lie to me, I've heard you in your trailer with Rob. Sometimes Misha even. Didn't know he liked to top. Always liked to smell me and Dee's  
sheets while I was balls deep into him." He said as he reached out his left hand and Danneel slipped some lube into her husband's hand.

"You and Misha?" Richard asked as he felt the coolness of the lube touch him.

"Mmm. Destiel bitch," Jensen said as he stuck one finger up. Richard groaned.

"What about, Dean and Gabriel? Hmm?" Two fingers now.

"Jen..I...don't...know..." Richard gasped.

"Dean would fucking destory his hole," Jensen said growling as he stuck three fingers up inside Richard. He was to busy, moaning. He glanced over to look at Danneel who had taken off her top and started to touch her breasts. The hardness of them and the nipples that were dark on her white milky skin. Jensen smacked Richard's ass hard. He let out a yelp and bent over the bed.

"Don't look at her," He growled, as he took his fingers and slowly, inch by inch stuck his length in. Richard's bit into his lip. God this felt so good! He thought as Jensen started to have a steady  
pace and soon the skin hitting the skin. The sounds from both men and Danneel filled the room.

"Should let Jared in on this. He's so much '_bigger_' " Jensen said as he started a faster pace. Richard thought about this for a moment. So it was true, he and Jared were fooling around.  
"Oh, Richard. Do you think I'd cheat on this beautiful woman right here? No. Do you know how we keep Misha quite? You gotta put /something/ in that big mouth of his." Jensen said as he picked up  
a faster speed. Richard bit into his tongue. This was pure roughness. He'd had rough sex with Rob and he thought Rob was huge and dom. But Jensen was a whole different story. Danneel let out another gasp and Richard glanced at her.

She had her eyes in the back of her head and she had her hand down by her crotch. Jensen caught onto this and pulled out of Richard without warning and sat on the bed. For a moment he thought he offended Jensen. But then he was being placed on the man's lap.

"What-What--what-are you doing?" Richard asked as he panicked. Jensen stroked his back to soothe him.

"I bet you've been over Rob's lap hundreds of times for being such a bad boy, and opening that crazy-ass mouth...You looked at Dee again, I told you not too." Jensen said.  
"Actually you really didn't," Richard replied. Wrong answer. Jensen came down and smacked him hard.

"How old are you?" Jensen asked.

"You should know," Richard said. Jensen smacked him again, this time harder. The chaps did nothing to protect his ass.

"How. Old." Jensen asked.

"Forty-nine."

"Forty-nine spankings," Jensen said.

"Jensen! No. That's too much," Danneel said looking at her husband.

"Twenty, if you come then it's I finish at forty-nine," Jensen said.  
Richard nodded. The first two didn't count. He braced himself. It came down hard and fast. One. Two. Three. Four.

Fifteen, Sixteen...Richard started to cry. Seventeen. Richard couldn't hold it. He came hard and actually wet himself too. Curse the old age. Jensen paused as he heard the crying from the older man  
and then he looked down to see them come and piss on his leg and on the floor. Richard was sobbing. Telling him he'd clean it up when he was done. Jensen stopped at lifted Richard off his lap.

"Hey...Hey...Stop crying..." Jensen said as he wiped the tears from his friend's eyes.  
Richard looked at him and then the ground. "I shouldn't have gone that hard, I'm sorry," Jensen said as he took ahold of Richard's hands. "How about, next time...we have a safeword..."  
Richard stared at him with a blank expression. He looked at his wife then back to Richard.  
"A safeword, ya know? Like Dee's is Butterfly and Misha's is--" Jensen bit into his lip.

"Blue." Danneel reminded him.

"Don't you and Rob have one?" Jensen asked. Richard looked at his feet and shrugged.

"Then how does he know when to stop?" Danneel asked touching Richard's arm.

"He's not as big as you," Richard said softly.

"Come again?"  
"He's not as big as you," Richard said blushing hard. Jensen smiled as he looked at Danneel.

"Oooh, well good thing our rock man loves to share, you know we can do this again sometime...another time.." Danneel said as she went to the drawer and pulled out some old panties and tossed them  
at Richard.

"Happy Birthday." She said. He put them on and re-put the leather chaps on. The trio climbed into bed together and got under the covers. Danneel on the left, Jensen on the right and Richard in the middle. Jensen smiled at his wife and his best friend.  
"I want my chaps back," Jensen said.


End file.
